12thgenerationvongolafandomcom-20200214-history
Rineen Srettaw Strife
Rineen Srettaw Strife Rineen Srettaw Strife(Or Rin) is a 14 year old girl and the 12'th Generation Vongola lightning guardian.Her hair is blonde and she wear's her old school uniform from Evan middle school.Her mood is usually happy but her mood changes to sad when she see's her family fight or be mean to one and other.Her favourite hobby's are Chess, Fighting, Hanging out and cooking for her family.She was born in Kurosaki castle. History When Rin was a baby her mother had left Rin with her father Jortan Srettaw.The reason's Rin's mother left Jortan are unknown but then again lot of thing's in Rin's story are still unkown. Jortan trained Rin to fight and kill and never surrender under any circumstances.When she was 11 year's of age she went out on a quest to find her mother and bring her home so that Rin could have a family.But she failed and all she found was a small blue stone.She decided to keep the stone and returned to her home in Kurosaki castle.When she returned she started to have dream's of a man called Justice.In her dreams she saw Justice murder and kill inoccent's in his conquest to overthrow the world.One night as she was having her dream she awoke to find that a spirit was at the bottom of her bed.The spirit looked familiar but Rin could not remember where she had seen the face before.The spirit told Rin that he needed to possess a living body so he could overthrow the world.Then Rin relized the spirit was Justice! Justice attacked Rin and went into her body.Rin passed out and then moments later woke up to find Rin's older brother Link at the beside her bed.She told Link that Justice had attacked her and went inside her.But Link just laughed and said that it was just a bad dream and left the room.Maybe Link was right was it a dream?She didnt know and she didnt want to find out.The truth was that Justice was inside Rin and trying to take over.But Rin was strong enough to prevent Justice from taking over.But sometime's Justice can possess Rin for a few minute's.Will Rin be able to prevent Justice from possessing her fully? Noone know's. When she was 13 she left home to find her brother Link who had left home the previous year.She searched and searched and finaly found him.He had joined the 12'th Generation Vongola.So Rin asked if she could join.But also Kayla Kyoya was there.Rin's Half sister.They had a fight a while back and Kayla didnt like Rin.So Rin asked to join to get her respect back for Kayla.So Rin took the exam to become the Lightning Vongola Guardian.She passed and got kayla's trust back.So she didnt return to Kurosaki and stayed at the base. Appearance:Normal Rin wear's her old school uniform, leather boots, brown tight's and a bow in her hair.She has natural blonde hair. Appearance:Warrior For Rin's warrior appearance she wear's white shoulder pad's, A small breastplate, White and gold knee pad's, Leather boot's, Blue chainmail, A brown skirt, bronze cuff's and a gold amulet.The only thing she has from her biological mother. Appearance:Four Year's Old Using the -10 year bazooka Rineen turn's into a 4 year old girl.When at four year's of age Rin is really weak.Her hair is a dark-ish blonde, she wears a bib, a small suit, two fluffy bobbin's on each side of her hair making two ponytail's. Appearance:Twenty Four Year's Old Using the +10 year bazooka Rineen turn's into a 24 year old women.When Rin is 24 she is more powerful then her present self.Her skythe is more powerful with diffrent power's and she has a large supply of knife's on a belt across her waist.She has longer blonde hair and she wear's a white and blue dress at all times. Weapon's The following list is Rineen Srettaw Strife's weapon's. Hope is Rin's main weapon made of Celestial Greenlite(Electric Stone) Hope has four diffrent power's: Blood Red, Ocean Blue, Electric Green and Dark Black.These power's will now be explained: Blood Red power is when the skythe turn's into a blood red colour and it give's the holder more stamina and a red aura. Electric Green power can only be used by Rineen for it give's the wielder more power with electricity. Dark Black power is whe the skythe turns completely black and helps the holder to become more swift and stealthy it also make's the wielder's features turn a little darker and also gives the wielder a dark aura. The 10 year bazooka is also a type of Rin's weapon's.Lambo (Rineen's real father) gave Rineen her the bazooka when she was 13.The 10 year bazooka will now be explained: The ten year bazooka is capable of sending someone 10 year's to the future for 5 minutes as the future self of the person is send to the present time.But Rineen edited this to make the bazooka so the person stays in the future for 30 minutes and it also send the user 10 year's in the past as a minus ten year age of theirself is sent to present time. Pets:Power's Red is Rineen's pet Blood wolf who is the source of Hope's Blood red power.Red was found in a forest when she was 12.Rineen has hid Red from the other Guardian's so they would'nt steal the Blood red power. Sc ar is Rineen's pet Black lion who is the source of Hope's Dark black power.Scar was found by Rineen as a cub at the age of 7.She raised him and aswell as Red Rin hide's him from the other guardian's.